Saving My Best Buddy from Insanity
by dreamsiren102
Summary: Skylar comes to Ouran for her behavioral issues. Haruhi is supposed to help her control her pranking urges. What will happen when she meets the host club and can they handle her craziness?
1. Chapter 1

I walked through the halls my black hoodie heating up considerably in the sunlight. Heads turned to find the loud pounding on the tile floor was my combat boots stomping down the hall. _'She should have waited for me, I found a better place for us to study. Now I have to find her.'_ I thought while flicking my short black hair out of my bright green eyes. I passed yet another loud library before hearing a crash not too far away. _'Guess it isn't so hard to find her.'_ I smirked before running into music room 3.

"Haruhi!" I shouted busting into the room. I found her on the other side of the terror twins as I liked to call them."Don't you guys know any manners? Geez" I growled at them, shoving them out of my way. I picked her up off of the ground checking her for injuries. "I'm going to have to pay you guy's back." She muttered. The twins smirked, "With what, you can't even afford a school uniform, neither can your friend. What's with that grubby outfit you got on anyway?" The told her coming up to me and patting my back. I growled, "Why would I? Makes me look like a piece of candy if you ask me."

The human calculator also known as Kyoya came up behind her, picking up a shard from the vase. "What do you think we should do Tamaki?" He asked. I swiveled around to see Mr. Goody-two-shoes himself. "You might have heard the saying Fujioka, when in Rome, do as the Romans do. Since you can't pay with money, you with have to pay with your body, starting today you're the Host Club's dog." He told her.

Everyone was now swarming over Haruhi while she looked panicked. "I'm not leaving Haruhi alone with you people, so if she's going to put up with you I am too." I told them scratching my head. "Nope, sorry we only need one dog." Tamaki said. I glared at him and put my hand on yet another vase. "We can do this the easy way or the hard way. Pick one." I told him. Haruhi started to panick. My mom put me here in hopes of Haruhi and the teachers getting me to begome a good girl. As you can see it's not working.

"Haruhi if you interfere, I will spray paint the headmasters office blue, maybe red...I can't decide." I said smirking. She flopped over onto the floor and I smiled, "So...What'll it be boys?" They all lifted their hands and said, "You can help! You can help! Just back away slowly." I put my hand down and threw Haruhi's arm over my shoulder. I put her on the couch, "Touch Haruhi and you will lose whatever limb you touched her with." With that I sat down in a chair and fell asleep.

"Don't touch him, you heard Skylar!" I heard someone whisper...Sounds like Goody-Goody. I felt something poke my cheek, my eyes snapped open and I glared at the offencer. It turned out to be a pencil held by Kyoya. "I warned you Calculator." Was all I said before he was lying on his back on top of the floor. The noise woke Haruhi, her eyes opened and she looked confused at me. "Okay, time to get started." I told her and I got up and stretched.

I was now helping Haruhi serve tea and cakes. Unfortunately HAruhi had to go shopping so I was serving the food. When Haruhi came back I was shaking my head at a girl who offered me cake, telling her no thank you. Then I saw Tamaki holding Hescafe, spacial blended coffee. He asked, "What is this?" I rose my eyebrow and walked past him. "It's coffee, already ground." I deadpanned.

I walked away from his declairations of trying 'Commoner's coffee.' I sighed and began piling more cakes and tea's onto trays. I walked out to see everone surrounding a table and sipping coffee. I grunted and continued serving. "Stupid rich people..." I muttered after knocking some cake onto my jacket. I used a napkin to get it off only to see the terror twins close enough to eachother to pucker up.

I covered my heyes and walked away my head screaming, '_MY EYES! MY POOR VIRGIN EYES!'_ Then I saw Mori and Honey come out apologising for taking too long of a nap. I sweatdropped, He's my age yet he can't seem to get over his childhood stages of napping and trying to act cute. _'One moment he's sitting next to the girls and the next he's tackling Haruhi. Wait...Tackling Haruhi!' _I walked over to him and put him on the grond and a couple steps away from Haruhi, "Woah, watch it I said no touching Haruhi. Haruhi is my friend and I don't need a second host club at the house to annoy me." I told him. "I was just going to ask Haru chan if she could have some cake with me."

"I don't really like cake." She said from behind me. I turn around to see her looking a bit dizzy. "Would you like to hold Usa-chan?" He asked. "I don't really like bunnies." She said still dizzy. "You saying you don't like Usa-chan?" He asked getting all teary eyed. I sighed, "Sure kid she likes Usa-chan because he's such a spacial bunny, so special that she thinks that only you are good enough to hold Usa-chan." I said, a small blush on my cheeks. 'So hard not to hug cute fluffy toy...' I gulped and heard Haruhi say, "I guess he is kinda cute huh?" That was when a lightbulb went off on Honey's head, he didn't say anything though, wonder why.

Now Haruhi was holding Usa-chan while _Honey_ was doing something weird. Kyoya explained how the club was made to suit the Host's personalities towards the guests and that Tamaki is the most requested. " I don't get why. He's annoying as well as a goody two shoes." I muttered. I walk away towards a group of girls. One yanks on my sleve. "Why are you serving instead of being a host, Skylar?" She asked me. I raised my eyebrow, "Nobody asked and I didn't volenteer." I told her. I put her cake down and tell her to enjoy her cake.

I turned around to see Tamaki blowing on Haruhi's ear. I growled and smacked his head with my fist. "Knock it off pervert." He ignored me and said. "You guy's need a makeover or nobody is going to look twice at you two." I rose my eyebrow, "Why should I care?" I told him as Haruhi said, "Yeah well I'm not trying to get girls to look at me."

"Are you kidding my that's the most important thing. You have to learn to be a gentleman and please the ladies, like me." He said while holding a rose and I swear his teeth sparkled. "I just don't think its all that important. I don't care about appearances, it's whats on the inside that matters right? I don't even understand why you have a host club like this." She finished. "Shoten your speech please.." I muttered. "It's a cruel reality isn't it, its not everyday that God creates a beautiful person like moi. Beautiful both inside and out." I laughed. "If that's true our standard of beauty must have gone way downhill." I told him. "Say what?" Haruhi said ignoring me. I sighed and looked at my whatch, _'The prank should go off any second now...'_ I thought to myself ignoring Tamaki.

"I got it!" Haruhi said, "Obnoxious." I laghed as Tamaki gasped and hid in his corner. Then she tried to make him feel better. I sighed, _'I wonder why it didn't work... oh well, I'll find it later.' _ I suddenly saw them pulling off Haruhi's glasses. I yanked them out of their hand and gave them back. Then they dragged her somewhere else. "That's it!" I shouted, taking off my jacket so as not to get it dirty when I beat goody two shoes. I was wearing a white t-shirt underneath. Tamaki stared at me as I cracked my knuckles. He snapped his fingers and the terror twins came back for me. They pulled out an outfit for both of us. It was a school uniform. "You have to wear this uniform." Haruhi and I shook our heads.

Instead of taking no as an answer they tackled us repeating the word 'change.' Haruhi agreed and I didn't. I just kicked Hikarou out of the room while she kicked his brother Karou out. "I'm not changing into this outfit." I told her sitting on the floor. "They'll come back and make you change into it." She told me. "I still don't care." I said.

Before I could leave Haruhi tackled me and changed me into the outfit. I growled as she packed away my clothes. "Fine but I get to wear it the way I want to. I took off the blue jacket and loosened the tie as well as rolling the sleves up. I walked out of the room with the jacket hanging on one hand over my shoulder. My black hair now messily cut and my peircings showing clearer than before. I had a cuff on my ear was well as two hoops on both ears. I glared at Tamaki as Haruhi followed me.

"What was that for Goody-goody!" I yelled aftwer Haruhi asking if it was alright to keep the uniform and Tamaki's speal. "Starting today you are official members of the Host Club." He told me, cowering in fear behind Mori. My eyes widened. "Huh?" I asked. Then he told us that we need to get 100 girls each to request us in order for them to forget Haruhi's debt.

I was now sitting in fron of three different girls. I sighed, "Alright lets get this over with, what do you want to talk about?" I asked them. They all came up with questions quickly. "Why do you have ear piercings?" Said one, a blond. "Why do you wear you uniform like that?" Said a brunette. "Why did you become a host club member?" The ravenette said. "Whoa! One at a time please." I asked them, they all laughed. " I have peircings because I like them, I'm forced to wear the uniform so I wear it how I like it, and I joined to hang out with a friend." I told them. "Any other questions?" I asked. They all nodded but before they could ask Tamaki lifted Haruhi up and swung her around.

"One second please ladies." I told them. I walked over to Tamaki and hit him on the head. "Put haruhi down!" I told him sternly. He Picked my up next along with Haruhi and said that I was 'so cute when I was mad.' I growled and Haruhi asked for Mori's help. He came over and picked her up. I saw a lightbulb over his head... Well now he saved her. "Mori!" I shouted, giving up on trying to squirm out of Tamaki's grip. He came over and picked me up.

I clung to him, "Don't ever let it happen...again. I said shaking. I noticed later that haruhi was gone, after avoiding Tamaki it isn't surprising. I walked out of the room, "Haruhi!...Huh?" I saw her talking to the 'Princess of whatever' I watched them talk, I didn't like it, not one bit. She walked closer until she saw me. "Out of the way commoner." She told me. I crossed my arms, "Make me." I told her giving her a glare. "Do you know who I am?" She yelled at me. "No." I told her, she gasped in suprise at my cold tone. _'Guess she was given sugarcoated words as a kid.' _I thoght, "And frankly, I couldn't care less. I do though care about how my friends are treated. Watch your back, because I will get you and it will hurt."

I walked past her to help Haruhi fish her bag out of the pond. Only to see Tamaki beat me there. I watch to see him helping her. He was being so nice, then he ruined the moment. "You're not falling for me ae you?" He asked. I huffed, "No way." She replied. "Atta Girl." I muttered before walking away. "Now to go find my cake bomb and set it up for a special someone tomorrow." I chuckled.

The next day I saw that she requested Haruhi. I of course already had the cake bomb ready, but I guess she doesn't want cake...darn. Suddenly the girl was on the floor, and Haruhi was on top of her, looking shocked. She was screaming for help and saying to teach the commoner a lesson. I growled. I couldn't yank Haruhi up before she was soaked by the twins and got soaked as well. I dusted her of fwhile Tamaki told the girl off. Then he rose Haruhi's quota to 1,000. "Oh boy. That means we gat to stay here longer." I said sarcastically.

Kyoya gave usHaruhi a new uniform, apologising that there was only one and I ran to the back room and into my normal outfit, frowning at the cake stain from earlier. As I was about to put on my shirt Tamaki walked into Haruhi's changing room saying that he was bringing towels. I came up behing him and hit him! "Learn to knock first pervert!" I shouted at him. He turned around and I realised I was only wearing my black cami and I know it's weird but I usually bind my chest so I wont be noticed by boys but I wasn't waering it now. "Yes I'm a girl and so is Haruhi." I muttered before turning back to my changing room quickly.

Tamaki freaked out when he saw Haruhi come out of the dressing room and I walked out of mine, I was wearing my red shirt that said 'Bring it On' in black letters, my dark jeans, and my combat boots. My jacket was in my hands. "Don't act so shocked Tamaki, I thought you already knew that we were girls. Everyone else noticed." I told him smiling. Then Haruhi said, "Although Sempai, I thought you were cool earlier." I noticed Tamaki blush deeply and I laughed. Even though its a pain I'll stick with her through this thing...for sanity's sake.


	2. Chapter ll: The Job of a Host

Haruhi and I were walking to the Club. Scratch that she was hurrying, I was walking. "Haruhi calm down it's not like they could punish you. When we finally made it to music room 3 I was shocked to see that everything was tropical. I clasped my hands together and gaped at the scenery. I looked next to Haruhi to see a giant python slithering by her. "Ahhh!" I shouted. Hiding behind Haruhi, I pointed to it. "Is that thing tame?" I asked. They all nodded and I grabbed the snake. "AWESOME!" I said holding it out. It slithered up my arm as a tucan landed on Haruhi's head.

"Finally you're here guys your so late."The twins said as I shrugged at their tones. "Better late than never."I muttered. I ignored Tamaki and Kyouya explanations and ran towards Mori and Honey! "Hey wait for me! That looks like fun!"I shouted. I still had the snake on me...It doesn't have a name. "Honey look what I found!" I Said holding the snake out proudly. Honey didn't seem to find snakes as cool as I did. "SCARY!"He shouted hiding behind Mori, who grabbed the snake out of my hands and let it go somewhere else. "Aww! Why!?" I asked. I followed the snake, "Lyla come back!" I whined to it.

As I anime cried, Mori and Honey went back to their running. I pouted and trudged my way back to my table, now wearing a tank top and lighter pants. I refused to wear the Balinese outfits. "Why aren't you dressed us Skylar?" One of the girls at my table asked me. I turned to her, and finished my fruity drink. "Its because I Find no use in dressing up as a Balinese guard." I told her. I saw Lyla crawling up a tree behind Kyoya. I put my finger up to my lips to quiet the girls. I pointed to the snake and they tensed up. I crouched and then leapt at Lyla. "Gotcha!" I shouted at her. I smiled triumphantly as the poor animal tried to escape my grip.

I coiled the snake up my arm and walked back to the table where the girls were. They began to panic, "Don't bring that here!" They yelled. "I lifted my fingers to my lips again, "It's alright, she won't hurt you. Mori let her go earlier and I've been missing her company. Isn't she awesome?"I asked them, sitting down in my seat. The girls scooted back, "Why don't you guys try petting her, I promise she's as gentle as a butterfly." One brave girl stretched her hand out to pet the snake but her arm was going in a different direction, her eyes were closed in fear.

I rolled my eyes and grabbed her hand, I gently placed it onto Lyla's back. The girl tensed for a second then relaxed, "There, see no harm done." I told her as I guided her hand on the snakes back. She giggled and blushed as the other girls joined her. "So What's the party going to be like?" One girl asked me. I looked up confused, "Theres a party?" I asked. They looked at eachother, "Yeah, the Host Club is throwing one, I thought you knew." I looked at Kyoya slyly. "I guess they forgot to tell me, If you excuse me I have to see out dear vice president." I Said while backing away real quickly.

"Kyoya, what is this party I'm hearing about?" I asked him angrily. He smirked at me and replied, "You'll see." I growled and walked over to the twins' table. "Hey guy's I just heard about the party mind giving me details?" I asked them. They shook their heads and replied, "Can't sorry, Kyoya made us promise not to tell you. In fact he told everyone not to tell you as well as the guests. You're the only one who didn't know." The brothers looked at eachother before nodding. "We could tell her." Kaoru said slyly. "Please guys!" I said my hand clasped in front of me. "But we were told not to." Hikaru said back. "We could tell her at a price..." Kaoru trailed off. I shook my head and crossed my arms. " No can do." I told them, walking away. "I wonder if she'll like the surprise." Kaoru said loudly. "It will definitely shock her." Hikaru replied. I froze in my tracks, "S-surprise?" I asked. They nodded and looked at me evilly.

I gulped and ran away. 'I don't want to know the surprise...' I thought to myself repeatedly. My resolve broke down, I walked back to the twins my head hanging in shame. "What's the deal?" I asked them. They grinned at each other, "We will think on it, We can tell you now and tell you the surprise." I nodded my head solemnly to their request. "Kyoya is planning on having you dance at the party and whomever you dance with has a chance to win a kiss from you!" They told me, smiling widely. "WHAT!" I yelled.

I stomped over to Kyoya and grabbed his clip board. "You have some explaining to do Calculator." I growled, walking away. He followed me calmly. I turned around once we were out of the room. "What's this about me being a prize at the end of a dance?!" I shouted. He pushed his glasses up his nose, " If we could get the boy populace to come to our club than we could earn double the amount that we usually get. Then I Thought we have two girls in the club, why not use one of them. Haruhi has the brains while you on the other hand have the skill. You have been in dance classes since you were a child so you were the perfect candidate for this job." He told me, "And if you do it I will cut off a quarter of her debt to us and another 10% if you tell me who told you. about this surprise." He smiled at me while I smiled evilly, "It was the terror twins, I had to make a deal to get the information too." I said, muttering at the end.

I was now standing by the table glaring at everyone except Honey. I was afraid he might cry and Mori would pound me into mush. "Hey boss, when are you going to stop eating commoners ramen and help us with the party planning?" The twins asked. I was now able to appear for the meetings now that I was informed of the surprise. I was ignoring the explanation of that one girl hopping from boy to boy, I was just glad she didn't visit me yet. "Oh so he's upset because I took her from him?" Haruhi asked. "SHUT UP! I COULDN'T CARE LESS!" He shouted at her. "Thats what you say but your tone says differently." I said smirking. Tamaki grunted and said, "I'm running out of patience. Haruhi, Skylar, It's time you two start dressing like girls!" He ordered. "Huh?" Haruhi said while I shook my head and said, "Nope I like my jeans and combat boots." I told him.

"I don't understand how you two could be so popular with the ladies when you yourself are a lady! No one else knows about you two except for those of us here." He shouted. "Yeah Haruhi opted out of gym classes while Skylar takes them privately." Kaoru said. "And the attendance numbers are all mixed up so no one can tell." Hikaru said to Tamaki, who ran off to go find a trunk labeled 'King's Private Property.' "Now you two listen to daddy..." He said while pulling out a giant picture of the both of us with longer hair. "Go back to the way you wereeee!" He shouted, stretching out the E's. "Don't go looking up photos without asking us first!" Haruhi shouted at him. "Pervert." I muttered.

"The more I Look at this picture the more amazed I am. How could this possibly become that?" Kaoru asked. They all turned to us. "Somebody got some gum in her hair the day before school and I beat the kid up. The kids best friend cut my hair so I beat him up too...I trimmed our hair up and now we look fine." I told them. "I didn't care If I looked like a dude." She finished. Tamaki came up to her furious. "Girls should never refer to themselves as a dude! Mama! Haruhi is using those dirty boy words again." He shouted to...Kyoya? "I'm sorry but who is mama?" Kaoru asked. "Based on club position I think it's me." Kyoya responded. "Look I don't get it if I work as a host I can work off my debt faster than if I was an errand boy." Haruhi told him. "With me it goes down faster!" I told her hugging her.

"Hate to change the subject but do you have formal dancing experience? You'll need it at the party." Hikaru asked us. He was more focused on Haruhi so I began to inch away. I liked keeping my hobbies personal and a secret. So while Haruhi was panicking I was making a getaway. I heard Tamaki ordering her to learn how to dance the waltz in one week. 'Can't be too hard. good thing I know how to waltz both parts...' I thought to myself. I could help her, but not in front of the boys. I blushed, that would be embarrassing...

The next day I was watching Haruhi train for the waltz in my hiding place, the air shaft. She was doing very well..for her standards Mori and Honey were just goofing around. I chuckled quietly, not wanting to give away my hiding place. I got bored when they were discussing tea sets, that is until I saw the looks that the boy and the girl were giving each other. ' Hmm...possible romance interference...this is interesting...' I thought to myself. I listen to them talking about Suzushima. "Suzushima is a good boy right?" Honey asked. "Yeah." Mori said. I gasped, 'He talks!' I smiled and leaped out of the airshaft. I hugged him, "You do talk!" I said excitedly. Everyone stared at me. "He...he...he...Um, I'll just go now..." I said edging toward the door.

My path was suddenly blocked by the twins. "Sorry Skylar but you need to learn how to waltz, Haruhi has been working hard and now it's your turn." The said together. I pouted and walked back into the room. "We have no time for that! We need to work on a strategy!" He told them, I sighed in relief. "For what?" They asked. "Our mission is to make every girl happy!" He announced.

Tonight was the night of the party, its been a week full of avoiding the terror twins and secretly watching Haruhi practice. I was caught earlier today by the terror twins, they had cashed in their favor and I didn't like it one bit..."It is so good to see you here tonight my sweet little lambs and you fine gentlemen the ouran host club bids you welcome." Tamaki said with an air of elegance as the lights turned on to show every girl in a beautiful stunning gown...well everyone except for me. I Was backstage waiting for Tamaki to announce that I was the stupid prize for the man who danced with me the best. He was on my to die list ow along with the twins and Kyoya.

"As always ladies the host club is here for your entertainment, so we ask you to dance to your hearts content as one who dances the best will be given a kiss on the cheek from your king. And for you gentlemen out there we have a special surprise, Madam will you please come out here for us?" Kyoya asked me. I huffed and walked out of the curtains slowly, let me tell you it is painful for me to be dressed like this, the wig was also very itchy. I was in a black and purple dress. It was beautiful and it dropped to the floor. I wore black flats of course because I can't walk in heels to save my life. The wig flowed down from my head and shoulders to my waist.

I heard many gasps from the girls and many guys were staring at me, to say the least I was not happy with being the center of attention. "This lovely young lady will remain a mystery for the rest of the night, the best dancer or the one to guess the lovely ladies name correctly will win a kiss on the cheek and a date later this week." Kyoya finished. I gaped at him, I did NOT agree to that last part. I glared at him and he continued, "As you can see she has spirit, whom would like to try to win a kiss from the young lady?" He asked. Immediately three boys strutted up to the stage while one guy was shoved forwards by his friend. I sighed and walked down the stairs.

Through the night any man who was arrogant I would purposely mess up and cause them to step on my toes, when they noticed I would smile slyly. The poor suckers who were tossed in by their friend I was nice to. "Oh, sorry..." The guy who I Was dancing with now apologised. "It's fine, would you mind If I got something to eat? I haven't been able to get a break all night." I said pouting. The poor guy blushed and nodded. I thanked him and walked toward the orderves. I immediately grabbed a lot of food and ate it all quickly. What can I say I was starving. I've also had many guys come up to me trying to guess my name, they all were wrong of course.

"Hello." Someone said from behind me, I twirled around to see Mori. "Oh hi Mori!" How's your night been?" I asked him, he just shrugged. "Yeah I've been bugged all night, so I haven't been able to eat." I told him taking another bite of my snack. "Want to dance?" He asked me and I shrugged, taking his arm. I decided all this waltzing was no fun. I walked over to the orchestra, and asked them to play a salsa tune. They agreed, some waking up. I smiled and I stood on my toes whispering in Mori's ear, "Follow my lead." I began to dance with him and I was really having fun, lucky for me huh? I Was about to die if I had to dance another stupid waltz. Dancing with a friend made it better.

At the end of the dance I was now breathing hard and Mori was holding me up from the dip. I came back from reality and I Saw that everyone was gaping at us. I cleared my throat and blushed. " I guess we have a winner ladies and gentlemen" Kyoya said loudly enough for everyone to hear, I heard a few groans and a few sobs. "Can you join us out on the veranda for out last waltz that we have chosen this couple for?" Tamaki said pointing to the couple from earlier. I smiled as I watched, leaning on the railing. Then they decided to announce the winners of both contests, "And now we will announce the winners of tonight!" Hikaru announced, "Princess Konoka Kanazaki and Mori! Haruhi Fujioka will stand in for Tamaki." Kaoru announced. The two looked panicked but I laughed hysterically.

I grabbed Mori's arm and dragged him out onto the garden grounds, following Haruhi. When we were standing together, I got nervous, 'This is my first kiss...' I thought shyly. Mori looked down at me waiting. I gulped and he saw my nervousness. "You don't have to." He told me. I gasped and looked up at him. "I have to I made a deal with Kaoru and Hikaru and this was payment, it's just that...well..." I Looked down and blushed, "This is my first kiss." I told him suddenly I heard a "Wait Haruhi!" before I saw Haruhi and Princess Konoka kiss! I gaped, then laughed. "T-t-t-tamaki y-you idiot!" I giggled. While I Was giggling I felt a kiss on my cheek, I immediately stopped and turned to Mori, "See." He told me. I turned bright pink and looked down. I could see Tamaki from the corner of my eyes and I chuckled at him, he was depressed that he wasn't haru-chan's first kiss.

****Later that night I was on the floor, swamped in blankets. "Didn't think your first kiss would be given to a girl." I told Haruhi, smirking. "Neither did I. How was your kiss, I hope Tamaki didn't bump into you too." He told me. I shook my head, no Mori was the one to give me a kiss on the cheek, I was too shy.." I muttered the end and thought about it. I kinda wished it would happen again.


End file.
